Hanabusa, Aidou
by Haine-chan
Summary: A new girl enters Cross Academy. Forced to leave her home in Tokyo, she dreads that she has been left alone again. But when she meets a cool Night Class guy, wil she fall in love or refuse to let anyone scar her heart?
1. Chapter 1

*This is my first chapter and my first story. I don't own anything. Read and enjoy!*

Chapter 1

Cross Academy's Newest Student

I stared at the large building that stood in front of me. Cross Academy. It has a night class and a day class. Why would one school need two classes? More importantly, why was I here? Oh yeah, I was forced to go here because of my good-for-nothing parents. They had enrolled me to this Academy while I was sleeping. Everything they did just _had _to be behind my back. Not a single word was transferred between us that _weren't_ private.

I had no idea in the slightest why they just had to pick an elite private school. I was used to going to regular public schools. But _elite_? A breeding ground for the infamously snobby and rich? No way. I would've been halfway to Japan by now if I'd known what they were up to. But no. I had no previous knowledge to this epidemic. No conversations, no calls, no nothing. You could say that I was a super-sneak when I wanted to be. They never knew I was doing the things I was because I never get caught.

But since they had shipped me off on a plane and gotten me a dorm, they could do whatever they wanted without me ever knowing. _Thanks a lot, guys. _I thought, _Good-for-nothing traitors._

The steel gate that guarded it reminded me of an old horror movie. Whenever they went through the gates, a terrifying scream was let out, and that told the person that this wasn't such a good idea after all. Why had I been such a good girl? What if I was rebellious and had refused their offer? They probably would've sent me to military school...

I sighed loud, so that they might hear me, but they were a thousand miles away, and they were probably drinking away their troubles, like they always did when I was gone.

"Stupid parents," I muttered. "Can't live with em' and you can't trust em'"

I walked over to the gate and I reached out for the handle. Surprisingly enough, it opened automatically! I cowered back from it. Who had an automatic iron gate lying around? What a freak school.

I sheepishly walked through the entrance and sprinted inside. No one around. Twilight. Where was everyone? Wouldn't they be having midnight parties right now? This was definitely not going to go so well. I reached a fork n the gravel road. Left or Right? Which was the right way to get to my dorm before dark? Getting caught at night around campus when I hadn't even registered might look a little weird!

I looked both ways. Suddenly, I heard a group of students yelling at the top of their lungs. I breathed a sigh of relief. At least I wasn't alone! I sprinted to the left where the voices were coming from. I saw a hoard of girls in black uniforms trying to push their way to a gate in front of them. They weren't moving anywhere. They should be. Nothing was standing in their way, right? Wrong. A young female with short and straight brown hair was pushing with all of her might to keep them behind the door. I kinda felt bad for her, but why should I when I don't even know her?

I stood there watching her struggle when the doors opened suddenly. I gasped. I didn't know there was actually _something_ behind that door! Let alone something made of flesh and bone!

A group of students strode out of the door and down the pathway. This had to be the Night Class! No one else could be as charming-I mean late! What other class would have all of its courses in the middle of the night? I had no idea, but I had to get out of there before they ever saw my face!

What other class would have all of its courses in the middle of the night! The same girl who was trying to _prevent _the Day Class girls' entrance was now to _allow _the night class to get through them all!

The students walked gracefully on the road. They knew that the girls' would let them through, because they were the ones they wanted to see, right? All of the girls' obediently, made two straight lines on either side and stood in perfect alignment. The young girl was stuck in the middle of the road, in front of the class! A man stepped out from the crowd and waved at the girls like he was a drunk lunatic! He yelled to them;

"Good morning girls! You're all so lively and cute today!"

_What a moron,_ I thought.

"KYYYAAAHHH!" The girls screamed. Almost immediately they broke off from their line and rushed to meet them. The young girl tried to hold them back, but it was a sad attempt. I wanted to help her, but I didn't wanna blow my cover. Thankfully, someone already did.

A male with mid-length brown hair kneeled down and reached for her hand. All of the Day Class girls sulked at her. _Jealousy must come quickly around here_, I thought to myself. She stuttered a greeting and stood up straight. She said she was sorry in a formal way, which wasn't very amusing to the male. He frowned and told her not to talk to him in such an uptight way, because it made him feel lonely. He tangled his fingers in her hair. But he was interrupted quickly by the interception of another male.

He had short, grayish-white hair…more on the white side, if you ask me, and had a stern expression on his face. He scowled at him and told him off bitterly. The other male made a hard, firm line on his lips and uttered, "You're scary…Mr. Disciplinary Group."

À

Mr. Disciplinary Group…?

They had to have a committee to keep _order?_ Why would they need one in such a prestigious school?

Wait, they're coming this way!

I quickly ducked my head into the bushes again. My breathing became rough, off-key, and hard. Breathing was a hard thing to do!

The male from before (Brown hair) carried a rose given to him from a girl in the Day Class. A pink ribbon held it. A woman accompanied him. She was a stern type with short hair. She was a sort of "Bodyguard" of the male. But when they approached the school building, the rose crippled and shattered, leaving only the ribbon that flew by in the air. How did he do that?! People can't crush a rose and not touch the petals!

I gasped loudly. He turned his head back but I ducked down further in my bush. I started to back up slowly. No way was I going to miss school, let alone be late to get to my dorm before the moon came out!

When I sat up to get out of the bush, my foot got caught on a root that stuck up from the ground. It twisted my ankle and made me fall back.

"Nyaaa!" I yelled. My back turned around and slammed into the gravel on the other side. My left leg was the only thing still in the bush.

"Well this is just great." I muttered. I leaned into the leaves and tried to get my ankle out. It wouldn't budge. "Now what am I supposed to do? All those Might Class brats are in class, and the entire fan girl Day Class is in their dorms. What a great _great _day." I cursed the day I had ever been born. All I'd done was cause trouble since the day I came into this life. No one had actually been happy that I was here…at least I _think_ no one did…

I lay there as I watched the Twilight arise from the peaks of the mountain. The clouds hung in the air silently. No one was around and I would never be found. Maybe I'd die before anyone knew I had even touched ground on this foreign territory? I highly doubted it, but that was my hope.

"Are you in need of some help?" Someone asked me. I gasped and looked around for someone who could be there. I looked up in front of me and caught a glimpse of the same blonde from earlier.

"Nya!" I yelled. "Why are you here?!"

He laughed lightly. "And here I thought that a cute girl like you would appreciate the help of a charming prince like me."

I scoffed. "Hardly,"

He was shocked to hear that one. He stuttered and breathed in and out randomly. Now he thinks it's funny to taunt me?

"What?" He finally said. "Pff, what? I'm being nice to you, and all you have to say is 'Hardly'?!"

"You heard me." I replied.

He sighed loudly. "Well this is a rather weird situation we're in. You don't want my help, I'm the only one around, and without me, you'll be stuck here for the rest of the night..with hungry wolves...in the twilight...alone..."

"Who said that you were the only one who could help me, Mister?" I said.

"Does it look like there's anyone else here?" We both glanced around. "No. So if you wanna live to see the next day, agree to let me help you."

"What is this gonna cost?" I asked.

"Cost?" He laughed. "A kiss."

"No."

"Fine," He strolled around the road. "See you in the next world!"

He walked away slowly. I sighed. Why did I have to get stuck here...of all places?!

"Okay!" I yelled. "Deal."

I could see him smile wickedly from behind his back.

"But," I interrupted his thought. "Only if you change the cost."

"Aw," He whined as he turned around. "But that was what I was looking forward to..."

"Tough luck, pal." I remarked. "Do you want me or not?"

"Alright," He scoffed. He ran over to me and knelt beside me. "Only if you let me carry you back to your dorm."

"Fine."

"Fine." He leaned into the bushes and started working on getting it undone.

"Hey," I asked. He turned his head back and pulled away from the bushes and stared at me. HE wasn't use to me asking the questions. "What's your name?"

"Aido." He stated quietly. He quickly pepped up. "What's yours?"

"Kumiko."

"Beautiful."

À

He broke off the branch and quickly picked me up. I gasped. How had he done that so quickly?

I was lifted up in the air and set in his arms. He looked so at ease. Was he that strong...?

"Shall we, Kumiko-chan?" He stated. He stared at me with his beautiful blue eyes. I couldn't help but stare at him.

"What's up with the chan?" I asked him.

"It comes with our deal." He laughed.

"I never agreed to that!"

"You said 'Deal' so its official, Kumiko-chan."

"You said that on purpose!" I yelled. He put his finger to my lips. I gasped. What was he doing? We hadn't even known each other for five minutes and he just has to break the rules!

"Tone it down or they'll hear you."

"Who?" I whispered.

"The Guards."

"The who?!"

"Let's go." He said. He ran as fast as a cheetah I swear! In two minutes flat we were at my dorm!

"That didn't take long at all!" I said to him. "What are you, a pro athlete?"

"You could say that." He slowly set me down on the ground in front of the doors. "This is your stop, my lady."

"Okay, seriously, are you trying to tick me off?"

"A little." He said. Aido turned around and started to walk in the other direction.

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Yes,"

"Thank you, Aido-kun."

"Same to you, Kumiko-chan."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kiryuu, Zero

When I arrived in my dormitory, I immediately headed to the main office. It was already...what...ten o' clock when Aido dropped me off, and it had taken a little bit to climb up the endless flights of stairs. I didn't know where else to go but the main office. The only bit of info I'd gotten since I'd entered Cross Academy was on a piece of paper saying, "Go to Room 112".

I checked the numbers from my sheet. Room 112. Main Office. Great. I wished that all people would just give me what I wanted and leave me alone. But apparently I was so "Special" that everyone just had to get to know me. In some cases it wasn't so bad, but some other times...I'd wished I was back in bed.

I hesitated to open the door. What could be looming on the other side? If it was Aido, then I wouldn't be so up-tight right now. Here it goes! I thought to myself. I was about to knock on the door, but I heard a pair of voices bickering. I leaned my ear in to the door frame. It sounded like the white kid from earlier this evening, the young girl from earlier as well and a new strange voice. It sounded pretty high and squeaky to me. A girl...?

I listened to the conversation intently.

"I don't get it," the white kid stated. "Is our role guarding celebrities as they come out of their dorm...Headmaster?!"

I heard a slamming noise. He must've pounded on the desk. Issues.

"You have such a hard time, evening after evening." The Headmaster (at least I thought that was who it was...).

"If you do understand how hard the job is, put more students on the disciplinary committee. She's useless!" He yelled at the young girl.

"I don't wanna hear that from the guy who's always late or bails at Twilight!!" She yelled back.

"That's not possible..." Headmaster stated solemnly. "Guardians are crucial...so that the Day Class and the Night Class can co-exist. I can only allow you two on the job. Well...there's a lot of chores, you have to you have to stay up all night, people hate you, there's no reward...it's something no one wants to do...if I let my adorable son and my beloved daughter do it, I don't have to grieve over it!"

Adorable Son...? Beloved Daughter...?

What was goin' on here?!

"True you've taken care of me..." The kid said. "But I don't recall having become your adopted son!"

Seriously, were all of the students connected in some way or form?!

"Kiryu, you're too concerned with the details." Headmaster said calmly.

"Yuki...you are really the Headmaster Cross's adopted daughter, so say something." Yuki? Nice.

"But...I think that Night Class is doing fairly well with the Day Class," She said so quietly, that I could barely hear. "I'm happy to help."

"What a good child! Father is really happy!" Headmaster Cross yelled. I cringed. He was so loud that he could wake the entire Day Class! "You are the only human that understands my pacifism, Yuki! Me...I want to end the war between humans and vampires- -a war that has been continuing in the darkness of history since Ancient Times! I want the young vampires, with their natural intelligence and unfettered hearts, to become a bridge between the two species!"

Vampires...? Were they real...?

I slumped to the floor in shock. Did that mean that Aido was...? A...Vampire...?

"What was that?" Kiryu said. I gasped and stood up immediately. I knocked and waited for an answer. I choked back tears and tried to keep my composure. But how could you be happy when you just realized that the first man that saw you for who you were...wasn't human?

À

Kiryu opened the door and stared at me in shock. Was I blotchy and red from nearly crying? Was I showing emotion? Was my makeup running? Tell me what's wrong with me!

"Oh...it's you," He stated. "Headmaster." He turned to show me him. He looked like the cross-dressing replacing-the-mom-but-still-being-the-dad man that no one wanted to know. And me? I had him for a Headmaster! Kill me now...

"Welcome!" He said to me. He extended his arms out to me to 'welcome' me. Great. I thought. More popularity. "You must be the new girl, Kumiko Kitagawa!"

How did he know my name? Oh yeah...he was the Headmaster...but that didn't give him the right to blurt it out like he knew me beforehand! What a gay guy!

I half-smiled.

"So you're the girl who was hiding in the bushes..." Kiryu said. I was in shock! How could he have known that I was there?! No one saw me...right? I could feel my face twitch with anger.

"Zero!" Yuki yelled. She slapped him on the side of his arm. Serves him right for scaring me! I would've done it myself but 1) I was frozen in place and 2) I would've gotten in big trouble!

"Hey, what was that for?" Zero argued, rubbing his arm.

"For being an idiot!"

"Oh, is that it?"

"You're being rude to her!"

"How? I was simply stating that I saw here earlier today and she just so happened to be in a bush!"

"Don't use that as an excuse!"

"Hey, who said you could insult me back?"

"I did!"

The bickering continued, and I finally became unfrozen from my paralysis. Headmaster Cross tried to settle the dispute, but it wasn't working so well...I slowly backed up and reached for the door knob. Zero turned his head.

"And just where do you think you're goin'?" He asked darkly. I slowly slid to the side and stuttered; "Y-y-y-y-y-yes?"

"Don't scare the poor girl!" Headmaster said sternly. Zero gave up and returned to his corner in the back of the room. He wouldn't let his eyes fall away from mine. He was a little on edge still from the epidemic that had just happened. I signed my papers and was given a place to sleep. My parents had given me a room that was at the end of the hall, away from any other form of life. The only good thing? There was none...except if you count the elevator and the flight of stairs right next to the door...

After we had finished talking, Headmaster Cross was ready to ship me off. But I knew he wasn't done yet.

"Zero. Please escort Ms. Kitagawa to her room."

À

"What?!"

"Fine," Zero replied. He got up from his corner and walked beside me. "Come on."

I looked at his eyes and I saw his true emotions. He had a flame of light in his grey eyes that shone through. He felt something towards someone else...maybe Yuki-san? But whenever I peered closer into them, I saw Aido and told myself that he was a much better...character than Zero was.

I sighed loudly. "Do I have to?" I whined.

"Yes," Zero replied. He pulled my arm. "Let's go." He ran out of the door, dragging me with him!

"Hey! You've got a person behind you, ya know!" I yelled to him.

"I know."

We whizzed past the various dorms and reached the stairs. We stopped inside.

"So...why did we stop?" I asked.

"We're goin' to take our time. You're getting me out of my job, so be happy." He stated. A hint of humor etched his mouth.

"Are you laughing?" I asked.

"Heh. No." He said.

"Right..."

He quickly grabbed my hand and dragged me up the stairs.

"Seriously, what is up with you, and grabbing my arm?!"

"You're fun to play around with."

"What?!"

He ran up two flights of stairs and opened the doors to the third door. He quickly spun me around, making me face my dorm room.

"Number 344. You're stop."

"Thanks." I looked around and pulled out my key. I shoved it into the socket and twisted it to the right. The door creaked open slowly and revealed a duty old room with two beds, a couch, love seat, table and a large window.

"What a mess." I stated.

"Well you're lucky. You've got a pretty decent dorm. At least you don't have spiders living in your cupboards, bats in your basement, and ants in your bed." He said. What a fake excuse.

"That would be a housewarming gift." I replied.

"You are really weird." Zero laughed.

"Likewise."

He laughed at that one.

I walked over to the bed and set my suitcase down. I sat down on the edge of the bed and jumped up and down. Hard, but soft. Perfect.

"Like it?" He asked softly.

"Yes," I said. "Thank you."

We stared at each other and exchanged glances.

"Aren't you gonna leave now?" I asked. "Most men help me, and then find something else more important to do."

"Maybe I'm different." He said.

He walked up to me and sat down beside me.

"Really...what's the reason?"

"I don't want to leave quite yet."

"Why?"

"You making me miss my job, remember?" Once he said that, I remembered what the Headmaster had said. "I want to end the war between humans and vampires- -a war that has been continuing in the darkness of history since Ancient Times! I want the young vampires, with their natural intelligence and unfettered hearts, to become a bridge between the two species!"

Aido...

I let a small cry escape my mouth. I immediately covered my lips. Why was I so weak?

"Hmm?" He said. He wasn't used to my soft side. "Are you crying?"

I let another one out.

"You are...aren't you?"

I couldn't help what I felt for Aido...but I couldn't help what I felt for Zero, either. He held my arms and softly pulled them into his chest.

"It's okay. Let it all out. I understand."

And after that, I cried like I'd never cried before.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Akatsuki, Kain

The next day was my first day class. Everything the teachers taught, I already knew. I guess hard penalties for late assignments and a whip for good measure really did scare us into doing our work on time.

When I had arrived in class, I was introduced to the other students. (Why do all teachers have to do this and humiliate you?) He sent me to work beside Zero, which I really didn't care about. Yori, Yuki's friend, had looked at me and mouthed "I'm sorry". She didn't know about my dilemma last night. Since then, Zero had promised me that whenever I needed to escape, to come to him. One thing had gone right that night...

Yuki had almost burst out laughing when she heard of my spot. According to zero, he had told her that I was the weirdest girl he had ever seen, compared to her. I knew that was fake, but I couldn't help but feel some discomfort around him. She had laughed so hard and uttered, "You're so mean!" which was followed by a slap on the arm. That morning she had come over and told me not to give him the light of day, because he always did that to everyone, especially the Day Class girls. She had stated his comment as "mild".

That didn't change anything, but I acted like it did. I'd shrugged it off and laughed along with her. I couldn't ever tell her the truth, because she might be offended. He hadn't even known me for an hour and he had already invited me to cry with him. She probably wouldn't have been happy about that!

I set my bags down on the desk and slumped down hard. No use to listen. If they asked me to answer a question, I'd be able to do it easy. So I covered my head in my arms and tried to think. But after one minute, I quickly became bored. Three twenty-five. Only five more minutes.

I glanced over to Zero. He was fast asleep! I sighed. How did he have such an easy time falling asleep then me? Oh yeah. He'd been asleep all day! I slowly nudged him on the shoulder.

"Uh...Zero?" I asked quietly. "Are you alive?" I waved my hand in the air in front of his face. Nothing. "Stupid dummy."

I poked him in the side. He flinched a tiny bit. I smiled. At least I knew that he was still breathing enough to notice my touch. But instead of looking up, he suddenly grabbed my hand and brung it into him!

"What in Grimm's name are you doin'?"

He groaned in pleasure. Did he honestly enjoy grabbing people's arms unexpectedly?! "Let me hold you like this..." he whispered. His tongue caressed my palm. I gasped. A shot of Goosebumps surged through my arms and down my back. "For one more minute..."

Seriously, he must've been on drugs or having a bad dream to have to sink this low! I tried to pull away, but he pulled me _in _more!

I glanced around nervously, hoping that no one noticed what kind of awkward situation I was in. Below I noticed that Yuki was asleep too! The teacher noticed this too and didn't let it go.

"Cross!" He shouted. She didn't even flinch. "CROSS!"

"Um...teacher?" A student a row in front of me said, looking back. I quickly started rubbing his back, trying to get him to wake up. "Kiryuu's asleep, too." _And I wish he'd wake up already! _I thought.

"Those two are always asleep," He grumbled on. "Why on earth are they always tired?"

I glared down at him. Still dozing off. _You owe me, bub._ I slowly pushed his arm off of mine and slid it out without him noticing. Sticky and warm. Nice. I quickly wiped it one my skirt and resumed my position. One more minute!

"Kitagawa! Yori!" The teacher yelled at me. His voice scared me and shocked me back together.

"Hi!" We replied.

"Would you wake up our guests?"

"Yes," I nudged him again. "Zero? Zero!" He did nothing. But he was awake. I could tell since he was twitching his arms. I shoved him in the shoulder. Since he wasn't fully awake, he fell off of his chair and landed face down in the floor. I cringed. Not Good! I'm screwed! He'll probably beat me up and make me a Zero sandwich!

"Well that worked." The teacher stated. Yori had done her job and had woken Yuki up. She yawned and was told that she and Zero had supplementary classes. Poor girl. She doesn't get to do anything fun...

Zero rubbed his head and glared at me darkly. I smiled. He growled under his breath.

The bell rung suddenly, allowing for my escape!

"See ya!" I yelled to him as I left a cloud of dust behind me.

"KUMIKO!!!"

I arrived at the dorm five minutes later. And as usual, the girls were lined up and the prefects were hoarding them off. I hadn't even realized that Zero was one of the prefects!

"Crap!" I yelled. I tried to sprint behind a tree, but Zero had already spotted me and had run over to me. He snaked around my waist and pulled me into his chest.

"Going somewhere?" I gasped. How did he get so darn fast?!

"Ya know, your mood swings are really givin' me whiplash!" I quoted.

"Stealing Twilight, are we?"

"Hey! Who said you could come onto me in the first place, bub?"

"Maybe since you shoved me off of the friggin' desk in class!"

"The teacher told me to!"

"You don't have to hurt me to do it right!"

"That was the only flippin' way to wake up a ox like you!"

"Now you're insulting me?!"

"If you can't take the heat then get out of the fire!"

"Why you-!"

We were both cut off by the sound of the rusty metal gate swing open. The Night Class glided out to the girls.

"Oops," I taunted. "Don't you have a job to do, Kiryuu-kun?" He cussed under his breath and warded the girls off of the students. I shuffled to the side and walked away. No use in waiting and then having to be "escorted" back to my dorm by Mr. Pushover back there.

"Kumiko-chan!" Someone yelled I couldn't even turn my head to see who it was by the time I felt two ice cold hands snake around my waist. I gasped loudly and felt someone bring me into a tight embrace. I turned my head up to see Aido laughing hard. "Did I scare you?"

I tried to push him off, but he persisted in hugging me closer. "I don't think so, big guy." He turned me around and held me close. "I missed you, Kumi-chan."

I smiled a little. "Thanks, Aido-kun."

He laughed. "You called me Aido-kun! Wow, I guess you really do like me!" All of the Day Class girls scowled and groaned at me. I stuck my tongue out at them and taunted them menacingly!

"What?! Whoever said I _liked _you?!"

"Since we first met!" He walked forward, moving me with him. "Once I gazed in your lovely jade eyes, I knew that we were meant to be!"

"Sure ya did." I sighed.

"Hanabusa..." Someone said. We looked back to see a male with orange hair stare at us.

"Akatsuki!" He said.

He cleared his throat. "Ahem..."

"Oh, yeah," He sighed. He probably had to leave. Again. "Before we go, Kumiko-chan, this is Kain Akatsuki, my cousin!"

I almost burst out laughing. "What?" Kain said sternly. I composed my stance again.

"Well, you see..." I giggled a little. "You guys look like you just saw Zero smile!"

They both stared at me in shock! But I couldn't hold it any longer. I knelt on my hands and knees and pounded the ground in laughter. Aido started to laugh a little but then he noticed Kain's glare and walked forwards towards class.

"Bye!" I yelled after I'd stopped my crazy fit of laughter.

"Bye!" Aido waved to me. "Oh!" He ran back to me and held my hands and leaned into my ear and said; "I'll be back tonight."

He skipped off and smiled.

"What?" I whispered.

I stood there while the rest of the class walked by me. A lot of them ignored me, which I hoped they'd do after all that. But before I could step forward, I felt someone grip my shoulders. I looked back and saw Kain holding me tightly. He turned me around and stared at me hard.

"Well, What'dya want?" I said.

He slowly moved into me and pulled back the hair covering my ear. His breathing caught me off-guard and sent me on a cold ride.

"_We'll _be here tonight. So watch your back..." He seemed so pleased at the fact that he had got me off guard. "Kumiko-chan."

Later that night, I stared out my window. No sight of those guys. What a hoax. I knew that they were just trying to pull my leg and get a laugh out of me.

I sighed as I turned around and stared at the ceiling. "What a waste of a half an hour. I could've been watching _Full Metal Alchemist_ right now..."

A light tap on the ground broke my thoughts. I quickly ran to the window and stared down. A pair of Day Class girls were giggling over a camera. They weren't supposed to be outside at night, were they? What should I do?

"Girls..." I muttered. "Don't know when to stop..." All of a sudden I saw Yuki jump down from a balcony and shove her "Prefect" band on. Crap! This was not good! Whenever she did that, there had to be trouble brewing!

I started to open the window, but I stopped. I couldn't go outside! That would make me get into trouble too, right?

"Whatever." I said. I slammed the window open and I jumped through the air. I landed softly on my feet and I quickly hid in the underbrush. I poked my head through and stared at the two. One of them was bleeding. What had they done? Climbed the flippin' tree to get pics of the Night Class? What a bunch of-

Yuki suddenly started to panic and tried to get them back in their dorms. I worried about Yuki. What was it that she was so worried about? I heard a crunching noise behind me and I stared at Kain and Aido.

Crap!

I couldn't help but shake. Aido and Kain had kept their promises. They were here. Tonight! I looked at them as they approached Yuki and the other girls.

Yuki brung out a long metal rod that was sure to hit them. I gasped. Don't touch him!

"Scary..." Kain said. He had...just grabbed the rod and held it in his hand! Surges of blue static shot out of the rod. "The Headmaster has trained you well."

"Oh! The Night Class!" The two girls said. "Akatsuki Kain, and Hanabusa Aido! WOW!"

"Oh dear!" Aido said happily. "We only came here to look because we smelt blood...how mean Yuki." How could they smell blood? Oh yeah. They were friggin' vampires! "We just happened to drop by..." Aido inhaled deeply. "Ah...what a nice smell." He looked at them. "Oh. It's your blood."

"Aido!" Yuki yelled. "If you even touch these girls..."

"KYYYAAAHHH!" They yelled. "What should we do? He says we smell nice!" Nimrods! It's not you, it's Yuki!

"I will punish..." Yuki whispered.

"Did you fall?" Aido asked. He held the rod and leaned in to grab her hand. The rod fizzled and cracked under the pressure. "The nice smell...is your blood, Yuki." I would do anything to stop him from going insane! I could...if I had my brain! I was son in the moment that I couldn't move at all!

"Well...thanks..." She said quietly. He pulled her hand into his and leaned forward, almost touching it.

"I'm really..." Aido whispered.

"Aido!" Yuki yelled. No! Don't hurt her, Aido! Yes, you may be nice, but you're a vampire! Fight your instincts!

"...Very...Tempted..." Aido's mouth came right to her hand. He slammed it in his face. He was drinking her blood!!

"Is there...such a thing...?" The girls said. "No...There's no such thing...!"

Kain just stood there like a bump on the wall! He did nothing to try to stop him. What a jerk!

"Aido...Aido no!"

"I want more..." He finally said as he lifted his head from his drink. "May I partake from your neck?"

MOTHER OF TOAST!!!

"No...no no no no I can't give any away!" She yelled. The two Day Class girls fainted. I almost threw up. I gagged and gagged. I couldn't hold it back. I let it all out. Kain looked at me and gasped. He hadn't realized I was there, and now he was terrified!

But suddenly, a gun flew up and shot towards Aido. _Bloody Rose..._Zero!

"Drinking blood on campus is strictly forbidden." He stated. "Did you lose your mind drunk on the scent of blood...vampire?"

"Zero!" Yuki yelled at him.

"But I've already tasted her..." Zero pulled back the trigger and shot towards him.

"No!" I yelled. I ran out of the bush and shoved Zero away. "What the frig are you doin' Zero!?" I yelled at him.

Aido clutched his arm. But his shot had gone into the tree instead of him. "That scared me!" he said. But what scared him the most was that I was standing right in front of him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kuran, Kaname

"Kumiko?" Aido asked. Everyone stared at me. I just tried _not_ to crack under the pressure!

"What are you _doing_ her Kumiko?! You're supposed to be in your dorm, _remember_?!" Zero yelled at me. It was like a thousand hammers were being slowly pounded into my head...one at a time...and by the ones closest to me.

All of them either shunned me or asked me if I'd seen anything. Oh crap, I thought. What am I gunna do? All of them wanna explanation and I can't even think straight! Hearing was even hard! I shuddered every time another word was spoken!

I covered my ears and prayed that sometime they would stop and realize that someone was coming up towards us.

"My, my," He stated. I turned around and saw that same male from before. You know the one with the mid-length brown hair? He strode towards us and crept up behind Aido. "Would you put that away...your 'Bloody Rose' gun? It is a great threat to us...as you know."

He pulled up on Aido's collar and lifted him up off the ground. I guess he was gifted with extra strength...or that he was a vampire too.

"President Kuran..." Aido whispered. I stared at him and looked at him angrily. He mouthed sorry and looked to the ground. Kuran didn't seem to notice me at all, which I was hoping he wouldn't...

"I will take care of this fool and wait for the Headmasters instructions," Kuran noted, making sure that he was authoritative with his speech. I hate people who think their 'all that' and try to their fullest to proclaim it! "Is that acceptable...Kiryu?"

Zero stared at him silently until Yuki spoke up. "Zero?" she asked quietly.

"Take him away, Kuran." He stated.

"Kain," Kuran spoke. Kain look horrified! I choked back a laugh. He glared sharply at me, and with that, I resumed my silent position.

"Me?" He whispered in shock.

"Why didn't you stop him? You're also to blame." I laughed again. "Yuki..."

"Oh! Yes, Kaname?" She said hesitantly. How did he know her? They were in different classes and weren't supposed to know each other. Maybe they were seeing each other secretly?

"...what should be done about the memories of the two who have fainted? You'll take care of it?"

"Yes...the Headmaster will erase their memories..." Yuki turned back to look at me! I got scared in an instant! Don't erase my memory! I won't tell anyone! I was just trying to save them! I violently shook my head 'no'. She couldn't turn her back on me...could she?

"What about her?" Kaname asked. I gasped. HE was talking to ME! Wow!

"Well...um..." Yuki stuttered. We both knew that we were good friends, after all she was the one who talked to me like she was my sister, and we also knew that either decision; yes or no, would result in some kind of consequence for any of the people in the area we were in.

"President Kuran..." Aido said. We all turned to him in shock. "I...told her to come. When we were going to class, I told her to come here tonight...so..."

I was so happy! Aido had just stuck up for me! Thank you! I smiled and blushed a little. Everyone turned to ME now and stared.

"Did she just...?" Kain stuttered. "Smile?!"

I got embarrassed and started to blush madly.

"Oh look! Now she's blushing! Aww!"

I felt like I was on a thin sheet of ice, and it was melting. I kept on falling and falling...

"All right then," Kaname finally said. He had smiled a tad. Was I that red? Was my face so funny that even the President had to laugh? "I ask you to take care of the rest. I'm sorry we scared you two."

"No! I was just bitten a little-I'm fine!" Yuki stuttered.

Kaname looked at me sympathetically. He must've caught my puking fit.

"Don't waste your time on me, Kuran-sensei. I just happened to be in the bush...and just happened to throw up..."

He walked on and brung Aido and Kain with him. I smiled a tad. _Nice guy,_ I thought.

I glanced back to notice Zero fling his scarf thing off and wrap it in Yuki's hand. This is the PERFECT time to run away! I slowly backed away and sprinted away. Zero didn't even glance back! YEAH!!!!!!! No more Stalkers!

After I'd come back to my dorm I immediately had slumped on that bed and fallen right asleep. Without taking my clothes off! But that hadn't really mattered at that point. By the time I'd woken up, I had only five minutes to get ready!

"CRAP!?" I'd yelled. I had rushed to get my uniform on and scarf down a muffin just in time to make it to class. Time whizzed by and Twilight reached out. There was something about today that was special. I didn't know what it was...but I knew it was big...

"Kumiko? Kumiko-chan, are you here?" Yuki was waving her hand in front of my face. I was dozing off because of last night's etude. They knew it and so did I. We had all been out of it lately.

"Huh?" I whispered.

"You were asleep." She said.

"Oh, sorry...I was just..." I started to get up. I walked about one step, and then I totally collapsed! I sighed loudly as my body fell limp.

"Kumiko!" Yuki yelled. A shuffle of footsteps swarmed to me and I felt a hand reach under me and lift me up right before I hit the ground. I woke up to see Zero holding me in his arms.

"AAAAHH!" I yelled. I squirmed out of his grip and squandered backwards.

"What's up with you, Kumiko? You're never tired, and now? You're so..." He searched for the right. "Flimsy!"

"FLIMSY?!" I yelled at him. "WHY WOULD I BE _FLIMSY_?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S OUT KILLING PEOPLE AT NIGHT!"

"Me? I have to do it as a job!"

"A serial killer, wow, nice occupation, that'll look GREAT on your résumé. I can see it now! Zero Kiryu, Student at Cross Academy and Part-Time Serial Killer!"

"And you don't think you're occupations dangerous?"

"I don't have one!"

"Jumping out of windows sure does look suspicious! I can see it now! Kumiko Kitagawa, Student at Cross Academy and Window-Jumper!"

"That has nothing to do with this conversation!"

"Oh, really?! Well, why don't I let you go off and get kidnapped?!"

"Well, go ahead, Mr. Murderer! I'll be _pleased_ when they come and take me away! I'll be able to get as FAR AWAY FROM YOU AS POSSIBLE!"

"Zero! Kumiko!" Yuki yelled at us. We completely ignored her.

"Go and protect the Night Class, why don't cha?" Zero shouted at Yuki.

"You Owe ME!" She yelled as she went running off. _Well that was easy,_ I thought.

We both stared at each other again.

"Well what was THAT about?!" I yelled.

"It was to get us alone!"

"To do what? Yell randomly until Twilight sets?"

"To do this!" He leaned into me, and kissed me on my lips. I gaped. What had THAT come from!

I didn't know what to do. Yes, I had some feelings for him but I didn't know who to go with. I held the most feelings for Aido, not Zero! Didn't Zero like Yuki? Everytime he said something that was intended for sweet memories, it left me with a cut in my heart. I had scars that would last a million years no thanks to him! I decided to get out of there. No more cuts were going to be done on this heart anymore!

He pulled back. We were both gasping for air.

"Zero..." I breathed. "I can't do this! Us...this just isn't right! You...me...this just doesn't add up! Why are you doing this!? Don't you like someone else?"

"There is only two people I hold true affections for, and that is You, Kumiko, and Yuki!"

I stared at him. He had just confessed his enduring love for me and Yuki! Wow, this guy must really trust me!

"Zero...I thank you for your kindness, but save your energy," I held his hands and brung them into my chest. "Yuki deserves you more than I do. So go and protect her. I'll be fine. Someone will hold me tight...but not as tight as you do. I hope you may have the same love and affection to Yuki as you do to me. Thank you. I hope we can continue as close friends, Zero Kiryu."

After I had confessed my true feelings for Zero, he thanked me and said that I was very thoughtful in my words. It made him think twice about his friendship with Yuki. He agreed to being 'Just Friends' but I knew he yearned for more than that. We walked towards the familiar iron gates to monitor the Night Class. We were silent for most of the time, but he suddenly pepped up as we rounded the corner.

"You know its St. Xocolatl's Day?" Zero asked me when we were waiting for the Night Class.

"WHAT?!"

"You didn't know?" He laughed.

"NO! I totally forgot! Oh, well. I wasn't gunna give chocolate to anyone, anyway!"

Zero furrowed his brow.

"What? We you expecting one form me?"

"PFFT! No! Why would I want some cheap, store bought piece of crap from a mouse like you?"

"A mouse?! Oh that's rich, comin' form the man who kissed me earlier!"

"What did I tell you about that?!"

We were supposed to bicker more, but the metal door creaked open.

We both stared at the girls in their assigned gates. Zero and I were on the side. I didn't understand the whole point of giving chocolate to boys who will probably never eat it and who will never hold true feelings for you?

I sighed loudly.

"And enter the Night Class. Posh and Rich, these students will do anything for attention...at least some of them do."

_What's up with all of the gates? Are the girls animals?_

Aido strolled out of the gate first and looked pumped to get some chocolate. Kain assisted him and looked around subtly. Most of the other Night Class members walked through the alley with solemn looks painted on their white faces.

"I've got to get all the chocolates!" Aido yelled out loud. All of the girls screamed and shoved the candy in his arms. This pretty much happened for every student, unless you were a girl (which would make sense, because who gives another girl a chocolate?) and those who absolutely refused them (Stuck up brats!)

After about one minute all of the chocolates were handed out and the Night Class headed on to class in peace. They passed me and Zero silently. That is, until Aido spotted me.

"KUMIKO!" He yelled at me.

He twirled me around and brung me into his chest. I gasped. Why did he always have to do that?

"Didn't I tell you _not_ to do that?"

"But it's _so fun!"_ He pleaded.

He looked around for any signs of chocolate.

"Where's my present?"

"Whoever said I _had_ to give you anything?" I said.

"Don't you remember, this is St. Xocolatl's Day? You're supposed to give me presents?"

"What?! Who said I was supposed to get you something? As a matter of fact, why should I only give it to _you_? There are other Night Class Students who deserve them as much as you!"

"Are you sure you didn't just hide it somewhere?" He looked me over a million times to see where any visible pocket or lump would be. _He is so crazy for chocolate! Doesn't he care about the other Day class girl's gifts to him? They even scream "Idol" when he's a foot between them! And me? I'm a girl who ignores all of this mayhem and confusion and he just happens to pick me to pick on! _

"You wanna know what I think of all this?" I stated after he had finally stopped looking me over. "A gift is something you give to someone in the pursuit of affection and love! The feelings that are put into the chocolate are a rush of emotion and care! To just buy something that is made in a factory with little to no affection put into them and to force it on the person is inexcusable! So what I'm basically tying to say is you can't just give someone a gift and shove it in their face!"

All of the Night Class cocked their heads at my explanation of a gift. "Wow...You're so deep!" Kain cooed. _Of course!_

"Well, that's what you get for taking classes in drama and creative speaking for three years!" I said proudly.

"Are you sure you didn't get that from Shakespeare?" Aido asked.

I gaped and the whole Night Class laughed loudly.

"Well we should get going...shouldn't we, Hanabusa?" Kain stated after I was done shouting 'What's so funny?' at the roars of laughter I got from that one.

"Aww, but I was just getting started..." Aido whined. He pulled me in closer and his breathing caught me off guard. I gasped.

"Come _on_," Kain said. He reached for his arm and pulled him off of me.

I mouthed a 'Thank you' and replied by saying 'You owe me'. I stuck my tongue out at him and waved to the rest of them goodbye. I sighed. _Another day done. Another speech stated. I'd say this was a very productive day!_

I totally hadn't noticed that Kaname was trailing behind the cluster today. He had so many fan girls, I felt a little bit bad for the poor man. He had to endure getting a pile of chocolate that he probably was never going to finish before the _next_ St. Xocolatl's Day!

"Oh, I have too many," He whispered to them. "I'm sorry."

"Oh no, don't be sorry!" The girls cooed.

I rolled my eyes. _Typical sympathy until next time when the same girls won't be able to give anything to him at all!_

He walked away and the woman form my first day accompanied him. She looked a little calmer than the last encounter we didn't have. Maybe because they were behind gates?

"Hey Kuran!" Someone yelled. I whipped my head to notice Zero chuck a box with what was chocolate to him. He quickly caught it in his hand and thanked him. Yuki just stared to flip out! She punched Zero and assaulted him! That must've been her chocolate!

He walked inches toward me. I cowered to the side and hoped that he would walk right past me. But instead of ignoring me, as I'd wanted him to, he walked up to me! I got totally scared out of my wit! Was he going to get me in trouble for lecturing Aido? What could I possibly get in trouble for?!

He lightly tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see him staring at me.

"Yes, Kuran-sensei?" I asked politely. I bowed low to make sure I was being nice enough.

"Kumiko Kitagawa," He stated. "New student at Cross Academy. An honor student at Falling Hills High School. And now...a newbie."

"Well...that school was just a hair out of place," I joked. He stayed emotionless.

No use in trying to entertain the man!

"Kumiko..." He held my hand and pulled me into him. His face went to my ear. Cold, hard breaths entered my ear and shot shocks of adrenaline through my veins. I bulged my eyes and tried to convert back to my respective position, but that was impossible! "You and Aido are together...right? He's a slacker and you're reformed. You could teach him something and he could teach you something. I know this may seem a little weird coming from me, but you'll understand soon enough. Aido is...a little crazy for you. He never stops talking about how much he feels for you. He's even stared out the window in the day just to see you go to school. I will always walk over and notice him sigh admiringly at you. You are his everything, and I admire you for that, but do me this one favor. Help him to grow stronger. If you do, then he will certainly have even more feelings towards you then he already does. HE is a great person, I would know. We were best friends when we were younger, and he thought I was his everything but now...

He sighed subtly. He must have missed Aido enough to be giving me this speech.

"You are beautiful, and you are the one for him, so please...don't screw it up." He let go of my arms and walked away with the woman. I stood there and stared as he smiled back at me. When he disappeared into the mist I smiled.

"Thank you, Kaname...for showing me my true feelings."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for taking so long on this chapter! I had exams and I was busy...so yeah. Thank you to the support of my adoring fans (Delightfuliza) for helping me to create this cha-ter. Sorry its so short, but you'll understand!**

***Haine-chan**

Chapter 5

Cross, Yuki

I decided to get back to my dorm before anyone got nervous are wondered where I'd gotten to, especially Zero. He had just been dissed by me, so he would want to know I was fine...I think...When I got back, I noticed that something was different. Seriously, different. I shuffled around my desk. All of my papers were organized. Where was my space? MY unorganized space?! My bed was made neatly and my backpack was set against the window neatly. I rushed over to the window. Maybe the culprit was still around. I'd give him a piece of me!

"Like it?" Someone cooed.

"Gaaah!" I yelled. I twisted my foot on my rug and fell onto the bed. I hurried to find who the person who committed this inexcusable crime was. A young man with blonde hair stood gracefully on my window sill.

"Aido."

"So you finally figured it out, huh?" He laughed.

"Why...better yet _how_ did you do this? Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"It's Saturday,"

"Crap," I realized. "Don't use the day of the week as an excuse!"

"What other one do I have, Kumiko-chan?"

"Err..." I hated it when he used my promise with him against me. I didn't know what else to say. He stood there waiting for an answer of some sort. Wait...I had something for him, didn't I? He had no idea what was coming at him! But...how would I surprise him? "Yo, Aido..."

"Yes?" He asked intently. What did he think I wanted? For him to kiss me, like he initially wanted?

"Um...I kinda lost something today...and knowing you...could you maybe help me find it with me?"

He scoffed. "And after I just cleaned up your room...? You just have to lose something?" He started looking under my couch. I leaned under my bed. I knew exactly where it was. I actually really didn't need him at all! But this was all part of my cleaver, cleaver scheme. Poor Aido, you're so naïve!

"Do you know what it looks like?" He asked as he lifted one of my pillows.

"Yeah...it's actually kind of like a box..."

I reached under the bed and extended my fingers. I felt my fingers caress the box. Perfect! He hadn't thought to look under my bed!

"Hey...I found it!" I called. He turned around and saw me get up. I held the box and smiled at him.

"Wait...you didn't need my help at all, now did you?" He asked. No...I didn't...I hate lying to you!

I blushed hard and quickly shoved the box in his face.

"What's this? A late gift for me?" He took it from me and examined it closely.

"Just open the box, silly!" I said. I couldn't take it any longer! He just had to open it! He gently untied the ribbon on top and lifted the lid. A little chocolate tied with another ribbon laid in a blanket of tissue paper. I had worked all night on it. Last night, that is. I hadn't finished it in time to give it to him tonight, because I hadn't yet finished it. And it would've been embarrassing to give it to him in front of everyone, especially Zero...

"Wow..." He gawked at the small brown dessert. It was powdered with a bit of icing sugar. That was all I could find around my dump of a dorm. "This...is...beautiful..."

"It isn't that good...I had to rush to put it together when I got back from lunch..."

Aido walked up to me and hugged me close. The box fell limp on the ground. Did he just hug me...for a chocolate? He leaned into my ear. His breath caught me off guard and sent me on a cool ride.

"Kumiko-chan...I can't believe that you'd...do this for me...me of all people..." He pulled his face from my ear and stared at me in the eyes.

"Aido..."

He pressed his finger to my lips.

"You don't need to say anything. This did the talking for you," He went back to my face put went down to my neck this time. "Kumiko...I-"All of a sudden he started to gasp for air. He clutched his chest and knelt in what seemed to be pain.

"Aido...Aido! Are you alright?!" I started to freak out! What could he be having right now? A seizure? Heart attack? What Is It?!?!?

I started to breathe hard and my heart felt like it was going to rip out of my body. Aido grabbed my shirt.

"Calm down, Kumiko...I'm fine..." He seemed to be getting better. But I wasn't going to let that get in the way. He needed help, even if he was in the Night Class.

"Aido, I'm going to get help. You stay here." He reached out to me to stop, but I was out of there in a second. I ran down the hall and searched for the main office. There needed to be someone there, right? Wait...Yuki and Zero must be around! The can help me! I sprinted fast as I realized they were right down here. I look through each door. Blank blank blank not blank! I saw two figures standing in the room. Their hair told it all. Gray and brown...that's them! I back tracked to where I had seen them. I leaned into the doorway and saw Zero griping Yuki hard. He licked her neck. What was he doing? I backed up a step. What could they possibly be doing that could involve such closeness?! Zero leaned into her neck...and something appeared.

Fangs.

Zero bit Yuki.



Zero...is...a...vampire...?

I slammed myself into the wall and ran back from where I had come from. I can't believe! Zero...of all people?! And he...was drinking Yuki's blood?!

I kept stumbling as I ran down the endless hallway. Tears started to run down my face. They were hot and stopped me from seeing right. But I didn't care. I fumbled around in my pocket to find my key. I shoved it in the socket and fell through the door. Aido wasn't there. Darn! I ran back out of the door and down the stairs. There was only one other place in the world that he might be. The Night Class.

I found the exit and shoved my way out. The tears still rushed out of my eyes and streamed down my face, but that never stopped me. The gate was just ahead. And no one was there to stop me. I pushed them open and I made a mad dash to the door. They were heavy, but I could push them open. I walked in the door and searched for his face. There he was...at the top of the stairs. He turned to see me. I must have been disgusting to him. Blotchy and red face. Tears running down me. Panting like a dog.

"Kumiko-chan...?" He asked. Once he spoke, I couldn't keep it in anymore. The tears started raging down my cheeks and they spilled onto the floor. I ran up to him ignoring the rest of the Night Class. And ran to meet Aido in his safe protective arms.

"Aido! Oh, Aido!" I screamed. I buried my face in his chest and sobbed hard. He leaned his body into me to show me that he cared.

"It's alright, Kumiko," He said calmly. "Everything is fine. I'll fix everything, don't you worry."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Alright, everyone, I'm back to this FF! I really don't like it, so I'm going to wrap it up soon so I can forget about it. But as I wrote this, I realized how cute it was. Mary sues and OOC-ness is very fun to write, actually. ^^ I will try and make Kumiko less of a Mary Sue than she already is and will try to get the other characters in line, okay? And just to clear up some stuff, Kaname was NOT hitting on Kumiko: he was just telling her about Aido. Two, yes, I know Zero would never let a new girl he just met cry on his shoulder: I wrote this two years ago, my writing was average. Over the years, I've grown and that means I've come to realize how little I knew about the characters and the series itself. I had just gotten into it and was not fully aware of how the characters would react in certain situations. That's why I've left it here, unfinished for so long; I was getting used to everything in the books. (And I was focusing on other stories, too ^^) So expect one or two more chapters. That's all. So enjoy it while you can!**

Chapter 6

Karada, Aoi

As soon as he said 'don't worry', he sprinted off to make things right again. (Or at least I assumed that was what he was going to do.) Sitting there, sulking in the Night Class Dormitory, I decided to get out of there before someone alerted the Headmaster. Other members of the Night Class were giving me odd glances and freaky stares. They were starting to scare me! A shudder ran through my body and before anyone could say anything, I ran out of there as fast as my legs could carry me.

Panting hard and trying to stay focused on the path ahead of me, I started to think back on my first weeks here at Cross Academy.

I had come late, first of all, and had gotten caught by Aidou Hanabusa. Then he carried me to my dorm, like a knight in shining armor. Next came my first few days of actual school. They were boring and lame. Then came Zero Kiryuu. I liked him at first: after all, I cried on his shoulder. But then I found out that he was secretly a vampire. That turned me off automatically. Of course, I hadn't told anyone: I never would the remainder of my days here at the Academy. I hoped I wouldn't be here too much longer. My parents were probably starting to miss my annoying girly presence and were wishing they hadn't sent me in the first place. Then all of the things that had happened would be forgotten.

I stopped running and looked around at where I had ended up. I was just outside the Sun Dormitory. I was almost there! I smiled a little and started to walk towards the main entrance.

Suddenly, I heard a crunching sound to my left, where a tree line was. I figured it was just an animal or something, so I kept going. When I heard it again, I started to freak out. Maybe it wasn't an animal after all. I decided to get out of there as fast as I could. I only got a few steps before something shot out of the tree line. I opened my mouth to scream, but the thing covered my mouth, muffling my voice indifferently. I struggled to break free. I turned my head to see a boy, holding me tightly, and smiling.

He releases his hand from my mouth and said, "You look surprised, Kumiko,"

I gasped. "A-Aoi?"

He smiled. "In the flesh, baby."

Aoi Karada was one of my...well; I suppose you could call him a friend...from my childhood. Our parents were good friends previous to my birth, so when I came along, they automatically stuck their own son on me in hopes of one day becoming married. He, being two years older than me, liked to push me around a lot. Most of the time, I would be minding my own business when he would come along and start playing with the same toy I was. I'd try and get it back, but then he'd argue that the older of us should be entitled to them. Knowing that he was older and could easily beat me senseless, I'd run off in tears. Feeling proud of being a bully, Aoi would then proceed to totally decimate my toys, and place the blame on me. When I left, I was hoping that I wouldn't hear about him the whole time I was enrolled here. But, apparently, that wasn't going to happen.

"How'd you get here?"

"Simple: by car. Just like you did."

"But _why _are you here?"

"I have some news to tell you about."

I gulped. "Couldn't you have texted me or something?"

"We're engaged, baby."

"Wha...?"

"Yep; the date's set and everything. Aren't you happy?"

My parents had never given up hope that. One day or another, they'd see us holding hands at the altar. I had thought it was ludicrous, like that was going to happen in my lifetime! But, apparently, that was ACTUALLY going to happen, and everything had been prepared WITHOUT my consent.

"I'm not marrying you!" I yelled, pushing myself away from him.

"Your parents have decided for you," he argued, "It's not your decision, Kumiko-chan. OR should I say, Mrs. Kumiko Karada."

"I'm the bride!" I shouted. "It IS my decision!"

"So you're embracing this? I knew you would."

I could feel tears brimming my eyes. _No_, I chastised, _not here, not now, not in front of Aoi!_ I needed to get away from him—from everything. To get my thoughts straight. I kept shaking my head, thinking that if I did, I could forget about this. But, there was Aoi, my so-called 'future husband, smiling and extending his hand to me.

"You can't change your fate, Kumi-chan."

I turned and ran away from him, the tears now flowing freely.

**A/N Sorry, if it feels rushed, but I needed to get this across in little over a thousand words. And I want to get to the end of this without any filler. So, yeah. Sorry again. What do you think of Aoi? Will Kumiko REALLY get married to such a scum bag? And what was Aido doing this whole time? All will be answered...! In the next chapter or so. -_- **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N No one reviewed the last chappie. It's sad! I thought people liked this story...oh, well, it'll be over soon. So here's the next chapter. Can someone review and tell me this isn't a wasted cause?**

Chapter 7

The Song of the Heart

I kept stumbling around the campus until I got to my dorm. By that time, I wasn't crying. I was more enraged than miserable. I made sure I locked my door and then I flopped on my bed.

How could Aoi know so much? Why would he have proposed to me? I thought I was more of his rag doll that he could beat on occasionally then his fiancée. Maybe this was some kind of ploy to get me to go home with him. Maybe...my parents really cared for me. But that was impossible, right? They'd shipped me off to so many different schools; I thought they were just trying to keep me away from them. But, maybe that wasn't the case...

A knock on my door broke my thought process. "Go away." I grumbled, burying my face in my pillow.

"Kumi..." I immediately recognized the voice as Aido's. I perked up instantly and rushed to the door. I opened it, and beckoned him in.

"Hurry!" I whispered. I shoved him in and locked the door.

"Why are you so on edge?" He asked.

"Well..."

And then I explained it. The whole thing. The engagement, the vampires, the turmoil, everything. After I was done, Aido sighed.

"Well..." he started, "you've certainly got a lot on your plate. I don't know what I'd do. But, it all depends on how you feel towards Aoi. If you despise him, then think of a way to cancel the engagement. If you feel strongly towards him...then go ahead with the marriage."

"I don't know!" I said. "It's hard to blow off a marriage but I don't want to disappoint my parents."

Aido got up and turned to me before leaving. "Just...do what your heart tells you."

With that, he left me to decide my fate.

xxXXxx

I couldn't help but lament on my current situation. What was I to do now? I was so confused. Did I secretly love Aoi or was Aido my love?

Another knock on my door disturbed my thoughts. Grumbling, I didn't even pause to inquire who it was. I should've; it was Aoi.

"Hello, Aoi," I said blandly, "What can I help you with?"

"I need to talk with you." He barged right passed me without invitation. I growled under my breath and slammed the door shut.

He looked around my dorm with a watchful eye. I tried not to pay attention to his index finger stroking my desk for dust (which he found lots of). He jumped on my bed and tried to make it fit his high standards. Apparently, it did not, as he proceeded to try and find a comfortable position for his delicate body to rest in. I tried hard not to sigh and tell him to get out. He was my fiancé, of course, and the last time I blew him off, my parents had sent me here.

"Wow, Kumi-chan," he said, sarcasm evident in his voice, "They sure do treat you like a queen here at Drab Academy."

"Shut it, Aoi-kun," I snapped. "And it's not _'Drab'_ Academy, it's _'Cross'_ Academy." I tried to re-focus my attention on my reflection in the mirror. The glass was kind of grimy, but my appearance was still visible. I started fixing my hair and touching up my make-up. A snicker from behind me broke my concentration.

"Oh, my dear Kumiko-chan," he said. "You really are a piece of work."

All I did was scoff and continue to play with my looks. I noticed him in the reflection: his dark eyes gazed at me, a smile played on his lips, his designer t-shirt sticking to his skin. I didn't get how someone so rich and pompous could end up being engaged to a tomboy-ish, middle-class girl like me. But fate (and parents) had a weird way of twisting your life into something distorted and just plain wrong.

"Trying to forget your future husband is in the same room as you?"

"Yes, actually," I scoffed.

He walked up to me and placed his hands on my shoulder. He buried his face in my hair and whispered, "Soon, Kumi-chan, you'll be all mine." With that, he walked away from me and opened the door, revealing the hallway's bright fluorescent lighting. Before leaving me in complete solitude, he said, "You have a tough decision to make, don't you? Who are you going to choose? Your loving fiancé from your childhood? Or the lover from the shady academy?"

"What...?" I whispered.

"If you choose what's right, there will be no more of this 'Aido' boy you so dearly cherish."

Aoi laughed cruelly and left.

As soon as the door shut and the footsteps dwindled, I slammed my fist into the wall. That jerk had gone too far this time. When we were children his antics has always left me in tears. He had broken me so many times. I thought that by being transferred here, I could start new, get away from him. But I guess my parents really HAD figured out about my romantic feelings for Aido. And when they found out about him being a vampire...they'd kill me.

He must've had someone come to the school and spy on me the past couple of days, probably to 'make sure I was safe'. That would explain why he knew about him and what we felt for each other. And in an attempt to make me his and his alone, he made up some fake story about how I needed guidance and a man who could hold me and care for me. My parents, being the suck-ups they are, must've believed it as soon as it left his lips. That would explain his appearance here at cross Academy and the constant flirting.

I couldn't help the rage building inside me. He really had crossed the line this time. I wouldn't cry this time.

I smiled, even through the pain that surged through my hand. I let out a laugh. "What a piece of work YOU are, dear Aoi-kun."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Alright, everyone, this is the last chapter of the first FanFiction I ever wrote. It took me two long years, but I've done it. I really wish my previous followers would review, but maybe they've moved on to other FanFictions. I'm happy some people have stopped and said what they thought and I appreciate it. Thank you to all who have reviewed and followed and favourited. I hope that you will peruse my profile and other stories and see if you like any of my other (much better) stories. Thanks again!**

**-Haine-chan**

Chapter 8

From Kumiko, With Love

I decided that the decision I was about to make-between my fiancé and my lover-needed more than just a few hours of deliberation. That's why I skipped school that day and hung out in my room. I had to leave to get something to eat, obviously, and I know I got a few weird glances from some of the other students but I was too preoccupied thinking about the two boys I had irrevocably fallen in love with. Other people wouldn't get the dimension and weight of the choice I had to make. I felt like Bella Swan (I didn't even like those books!) Vampire vs. Wolf (technically, it was Vampire vs. Human, but whatever). She chose the vampire and that turned out weird. But Aido wasn't a total idiot who only liked her because he couldn't figure out her thoughts. He was kind, warm-hearted (although he isn't technically 'living') and he made me feel happy. He welcomed me to this Academy and helped me settle in. He held me and told me everything was going to be alright. He made me feel...special. Something my parents, and certainly NOT Aoi, made me feel like. I loved that feeling, but was it too good to be true? Did he act like that for all of the girls in this stupid Academy? Maybe he was just being nice to the shy, awkward new girl and felt bad for me. Maybe he didn't love me at all; maybe he just felt sympathy for me and my standing at this school. Maybe it was a dare.

And then there was Aoi Karada. The boy who had seen me flower throughout my childhood. We'd known each other since we could walk and talk, meaning that we know each other like the backs of our hands. That would also mean that we could develop feelings for each other that weren't just child's emotions (like 'crushing' on one another). I obviously knew that he liked me and that I liked him. But there was the detrimental downside to him that characterized him as Aoi. He was cruel and devious. He would always concoct painful tricks and implement them on me just to see me squirm. He was always towering over me, saying that I was weak and stupid and that I didn't deserve to be his friend. My parents claimed he was a boy and that that was how boys conveyed their feelings to girls. I always thought that if a boy tried to tell you he loved you through pain, anguish and ridicule that he wasn't right in the head.

After a good four hours of lamenting about all this, I sighed and lopped onto my bed. I didn't know what to do with myself. Maybe I should consult something. Like a Magic 8 Ball or something. I didn't bring mine from home so I groaned and buried my head in my pillow.

A soft knock on my door totally interrupted my moodiness. I prayed it wasn't either of the two guys I was deliberating about. Thankfully, it wasn't.

"Kumiko-chan?" Yuki asked as I let her in my room."Where were you all morning? The teachers are getting antsy. I'm afraid your grades are going to take a nosedive if you keep it up. I'm worried about you and so is Sayori."

I didn't answer. All I did was stare at the floor absently.

"Hmm? Are you okay, Kumi-chan?"

I sighed and motioned for her to sit on my bed with me. I could tell she knew it wasn't going to be good because her face started to convey the worry she had for me.

"What is it? Please tell me so I can help."

Oh, great. The part of my story that I never wanted to write down. The part I wanted to keep to myself and never convey to anyone else EVER. Eventually, though, I knew someone was bound to find out and that I'd have to come clean.

"Okay," I started, taking a deep breath. "So...there's this girl. My friend from back home, Ai. When she moved to a new house, she had to transfer schools. And she met a guy there, named...Jun. He was really nice to Ai and treated her with respect. He even showed her around campus. But her parents didn't approve. They already had plans for Ai. She was to be wedded to her childhood friend, Tetsuya. He was a mean guy and always abused Ai as a child. She didn't think she liked him, but as the years went by, she realized that she loved him and so did he. But she knew that her contradicting feelings for the two wouldn't be approved by her parents. Now she has a choice to make; wed the childhood friend that she doesn't necessarily think will treat her well, or run away with the boy she met at her new school, whom she knows nothing about. It's either she goes with the cynical boy from her past or the lover from her school. And she has no clue whatsoever. If you were Ai, what would you do?"

Yuki pondered the question and looked at me.

"Well," she started, putting her finger to her lips, "for starters, can I ask how long Ai has known Tetsuya for?"

"Oh, I don't know, thirteen or so years?"

"Ah, I see." She took another minute to think. "And how long has she known Jun?"

"A few weeks."

I felt bad admitting to this.

"Well..." she paused for the umpteenth time which annoyed me (but how could I blame her?) and I knew she finally got together what she was going to say. "I'd ask Ai which boy she feels her heart should go with. Which one she gets that warm and tingly feeling over. The one she dreams about at night. The one who is constantly on her mind. Then I'd ask her whether or not she wants to honour her family. Is she willing to run off with a stranger for the sake of love? Or would she rather stick to her roots and play it safe? And finally, I'd ask her if she feels she knows either of them as well as she knows herself If she doesn't know her own decision, than I'd be worried for her!"

I stopped trying to contradict what she was saying in my head and really get my mind around her questions. _Do I really know Aoi and Aido? Am I confident with myself as I am with them? Does honouring my family's wishes come first or second to my feelings?_

I got up off of the bed and hugged Yuki.

"Thanks, Yuki-chan," I said. "I think Ai will know what to do now."

xxXXxx

A few days later I was standing at the gate to the Academy. I had my bags packed with all of the things I needed to run away from here. Forever. My hair started to blow around in the soft wind. It was a mild day in the middle of October. I had taken off my uniform and was now wearing jeans a t-shirt (which was covered by a denim jacket). I sighed and inhaled the fragrant air. All of the trees that surrounded the Academy had littered their leaves on the ground. It was about half past six in the evening when I heard a pair of footsteps approach me.

"Kumi-chan!" Aido yelled. He stopped right before me and panted a little. "Are you okay?"

"I'm absolutely fine, Aido-kun." I replied.

"Why is your stuff packed away? Are you leaving?"

"Well," I said. "You know I had to decide between you and my..." I didn't want to say Aoi. "Fiancé. And it took me a long time to decide. It was hard and I didn't know if I'd be able to do it or not. But, with the help o a dear friend of mine, I finally chose."

"But that doesn't answer my question. Why are you going?"

I hesitated answering him.

"Are you running away? Do you want me to come with you? That's what you're planning, isn't it? I knew you couldn't leave me!"

I sighed and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"No, Aido-kun..." I could see him trying to keep his cool composure. "I really like you and I'm happy I've met you. You've done so much for me and I really appreciate that. But, I just don't think we can be together. You being here and me..." You being a vampire and me being human? "I just don't believe we're meant for each other. There is probably some wonderful girl out there just waiting to meet you. I, on the other hand, already found mine."

At that moment, a car pulled in front of the gates, they slowly swung open and Aido's eyes bulged. The window rolled down to reveal a man with dark hair and piercing eyes. He smiled in my direction.

"Need a ride, baby?"

I nodded my head and turned back to where Aido was standing. I furrowed my brows and said what I thought I couldn't say.

"I'm sorry, but you're just not my type. And when I mean type, I mean species."

I got in the passenger side and crammed my stuff inside the car. Slamming the door profusely, I didn't look at him until we were far enough away from the gates. I turned to see a cloud of dust where Aido was standing before. I smiled a little.

"See, Kumiko-chan?" Aoi said to me, glancing at me through the rear view mirror. "I knew you'd make the right decision. He's not even chasing after you."

"I know," I replied, gazing out the window. The only thought that came to mind was one that surprised me a bit.

_Good riddance, vampire._


End file.
